darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
186
Victoria decides to hold the seance despite the grim news of the death of Dr. Guthrie; during the seance, David channels David Radcliffe, who prophesies David's death. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. The night air at Collinwood is cold and very still, even the wind off the sea seems hushed and waiting... waiting and listening. Listening for a voice from beyond time, from beyond the grave, waiting for the words that might free the living. Free them from a haunting terror. But the words have not yet come and a small group of mortals, like the night air, like the sea wind, wait. Victoria anxiously wishes Dr. Guthrie would arrive at the Old House. Sam remarks on Josette's death and life; David insists Josette is still present at Collinwood. Meantime, Guthrie, blinded by Laura's fire, crashes his car. As Guthrie burns to death, Victoria insists that she, David, and Sam wait on the doctor. Act I At the Blue Whale, Joe has a drink before being joined by Burke Devlin, who remarks on Joe's extraordinary adventures investigating Laura. Joe doesn't believe that Victoria gave Burke the skinny, but Burke says she needed his help fighting Laura. A phone call comes in for Joe; it's Maggie informing him that Dr. Guthrie was killed in a fiery crash. Maggie heard from two gossipy State Troopers. Joe tells Burke, and reveals that Sam, David, and Victoria were waiting for him to hold a seance. Joe doesn't think it was an accident and races to Collinwood; Burke is in hot pursuit. Act II Back at the Old House, Sam frets and gives Guthrie five more minutes before he leaves. He refuses David's offer of a grand tour. Victoria tries to get David to understand the seriousness of the situation and wait quietly. She is afraid of being spotted as a trio by anyone at Collinwood. David feels a restless wind, while Sam feels stifled. Victoria hears a car; Burke and Joe run in. Before Joe can drop the bomb, Burke hustles him upstairs with David, imploring the boy to give Joe a tour. Once David's gone, Burke tells Victoria that Dr. Guthrie is dead. Sam and Victoria are in disbelief and horrified when they learn his car burst into flames. Sam immediately believes that Laura is responsible; Victoria mourns the family friend and only hope of saving David, who died helping them. Victoria feels they are beyond help. Act III Sam and Burke are all for getting out of the Old House and call the boys down. Victoria has a pause and wants to try the séance without David, believing she remembers enough of what Guthrie did to carry on without him. Victoria will do anything to help David; Burke agrees but Sam is too afraid. Both Victoria and Burke attempt to convince Sam of the utility of carrying out the séance. Sam is convinced by Burke's line that "innocent" David will be harmed by Laura if they don't intervene. When David comes down, he is eager. Sam agrees; Victoria sends Burke and Joe out and implores them not to come in no matter what they hear. Victoria starts the séance, imploring Sam and David to think only of Josette Collins, to whom she calls out. David begins acting strangely; Victoria hushes Sam up and urges Josette to come to them. Act IV David speaks as David Radcliff, the son of Laura Murdoch Radcliff, sleeping in his mother's arms until a night candle starts some curtains aflame. David claims he does not want to run. He prophesies a fire in a "little house by the sea". David becomes hysterical as someone takes him away into the flames. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← John Lasell as Peter Guthrie * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → * Bob O'Connell as Bob Rooney (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * John Lasell in the role of Peter Guthrie only appears in pre-filmed material recycled from the previous episode. * This episodes contains one of the rare instances when Bob the bartender actually speaks (telling Joe he has a phone call). Story * GHOSTWATCH: Victoria, Sam and David attempt to contact Josette Collins. David goes into a trance, and the spirit of David Radcliffe speaks though him. Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone can be seen above Victoria's head as Joe and Burke are heading toward the door to exit the Old House. * Vicki insisted that the circle of their fingers must remain unbroken during the seance, but when she is speaking to David Radcliffe being channeled through David Collins, she moves her hands lying on the table, including disconnecting her thumbs from each other. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 186 on the IMDb0186